


My Girl

by jscribbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscribbles/pseuds/jscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean attempts to take on a vampire nest alone, Sam follows and helps. However they only manage to kill two vamps before they're forced to retreat. As they flee, Sam has to pull over to get medical supplies for Dean who is extremely injured. What they don't know is they've been followed and Dean's about to find out that the vengeful head vampire has some special plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine and pointing them out nicely is definitely welcome and appreciated. This was a fill for a prompt on the SPNKink_Meme. The prompt was as follows : "I just really want to read a story where Dean gets raped over the hood of his own baby. Author doesn't actually have to go through with it - it could be stopped (by Sam, a passerby or any other character - Benny or Cas is a bonus); I just want Dean to have that moment when he knows he can't fight this and mentally submits to it, even maybe disappears into his own mind as a form of survival mechanism. Bonus if the fact that the Impala is right there is both a source of anguish AND comfort to Dean. Any pairing is okay - the rapist could be soulless!Sam or Cas under Naomi's control or an OMC - but I would love for Dean to be found at some point by someone who cares about him, so there can be some comfort."

The Impala makes horrible screeching sound as Sam pulls into the gas station at an unsafe speed and slams the breaks so hard they're left inhaling the acrid odour of burnt tires. Even bleeding from the head, dizzy and shaking from blood loss, Dean manages to curse his brother for mistreating his car. Sam slams the car into park behind the fill up joint, not risking anyone seeing his brother's state, and immediately turns on his brother, trying to lift him away from the window where he was leaning heavily.

“Dean, we're out of supplies. I'm just gonna run in here and grab some – Dean, you okay?” When his brother waved a hand at him and shot him a pissed off expression, Sam pursed his lips and snapped, “This is why you don't run off to fight an entire vamp nest alone, Dean! You're such an idiot.”

Without raising his bloodied head from the window, Dean shot his brother another look and barked, “Yeah, so you've told me, Sam! Damn it, just... just go get our shit so we can leave. Fuck. Before I puke all over everything, please?”

“God, you're bleeding everywhere. If you lose too much blood... Dean, if you fall asleep... Maybe we should get you to a hos--” Sam went on, distractedly, watching his brother curl up in his seat.

“No! No hospitals. Just... just hurry up.”

Sam frowned but then nodded, giving his brother's forearm a squeeze. He muttered one last, “don't fall asleep, okay?” then lifted his gigantic body from the passenger seat and disappeared around the corner of the gas station.

Dean was left in the quiet of the car, fighting off nausea and despite his brother's orders, letting the slow creep of exhaustion overpower him. Even though he was bleeding from the head and torn up in a bunch of other areas, he felt little pain and was content in the warm lull of sleep that threatened to take him under. All the same, he heard his brother asking him not to fall asleep, and he remembered there was still a nest of vampires out there that needed their heads ripped off... Dean pushed himself off the window sluggishly, cradling his sore arms against a deep gauge in his middle. He swiped at his blood soaked hair, hissing as his fingers brushed against the deep break in his skin across his temple. More thick blood ran swiftly down the side of his face.

His stomach roiled and Dean pushed against the passenger door. He stepped out of the car, needing air. A cool breeze blew against his face and it then occurred to him that maybe the blood-soaked guy should have stayed in the car and not in plain sight, should anyone choose to walk around the back of the gas station. With that, he turned around, poising himself to hop back into his baby, but he allowed himself a couple more moments of fresh air.

Under his hand, as it lay gently on the roof, the Impala rumbled softly, the metal warm. It was comforting, even though his body felt hot on it's own. He slipped his arms over her roof and rested his head against the warm metal, letting the steady rumble relax him.

“Thanks, baby.” Dean said quietly.

“A thanks already? I haven't even gotten started with you yet.” A voice rang out behind him, each word dancing with amusement, dark and thick like poison. Dean was suddenly alert, spinning around, stepping back against his Impala just as dizziness overcame him. In front of him stood a tall, lean figure with dark hair and a pallor complexion. When his vision stopped swimming, Dean recognized the man and instantly jumped into action, swinging at the head vampire.

But Dean was slow and injured. The vampire ducked and before he knew what was happening, Dean was on all fours on the ground, groaning. Behind him, the lead vampire laughed.

“You left in such a rush, Mr. Winchester. While I admit you burst in quite uninvited, I and my children might've not minded if you stayed a bit longer.” said softly, pacing behind Dean. The sounds of his calculating footsteps against gravel had every hair on Dean's neck standing, but he couldn't move his body to turn around. Everything hurt, inside and out.

“I mean, you beheaded my wife and my favourite son, but you left our home smelling so sweet,” With eyes alight with fury, the vampire ran his hand up the side of Dean's face, raising his fingers until they hovered over his lips. The tip of his pink tongue darted out and swiped at Dean's blood as it coated his fingers. “We just had to follow you and your brother here...”

He paused. “You know how it goes, hunter. Once we have your scent, we're never going to forget it.”

Dean's legs gave out, but he rolled onto his back, propping himself on his elbow, his eyes alight with pain and rage. “You won't be alive much longer, so I wouldn't worry about it.”

The vampire smiled. “Funny. I was about to say the exact same thing.”

“Sam's gonna be back any second now and he's gonna kick your undead ass.”

The man crouched down beside Dean and gestured around the corner where the pumps were located. “Don't you worry about Sammy. My daughters are taking good care of him as we speak.”

“No!” Dean snarled, ignoring this body as it burned in protest. He tried jumping to his feet but the vampire grabbed him all too easily by the back of his leather jacket and swung him around, tossing him effortlessly onto the hood of his Impala. Dean felt the metal make a hollow thumping sound under his back and he sneered, stomach turning from pain and anger.

Dean lifted a leg to kick out at his attacker, watching the vampire's teeth glinting in the dim orange lighting, trying to get him away, but the effort was in vain because before his foot could jut out, the vamp had his ankle in his hand and flipped him over, hitting his head against the car window. His ankle gave under the monster's grip and snapped.

Viciously, he was tugged down the hood of his car until he was bent over her, his legs slipping on the ground, his now damaged ankle sending horrible shooting pains up his leg. Despite this, Dean tried to push himself up, palms pressing into his car hood, a whine pushing it's way past his lips as his ankle protested. Under his hands, his baby rumbled as if trying to urge him on, urge him to get back up, to fight. She was scorching under his hands and angry.

But a strong, superhuman hand pushed him back down, chuckling. “Don't fight, Winchester. I'll take good care of you too.” Something in his tone – dark and thick – it made Dean's stomach turn and it ignited a panic in him that had nothing to do with vampire bites.

“My girls have your brother. They'll be kind to him.” The vampire said, his voice near Dean's ear. His tone was suddenly soft, almost fond, “It'll be quick for him, Dean. Dying our way... it's gentle. He'll pass away in peace, drained and tired. Like growing old and slipping away in your sleep. They have more compassion than I. Much like their mother.”

Dean grunted, pushing back against the vampire, trying to fight him off, but two strong, cold hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned them behind his back. Against the shell of his ear, cool breath brushed his skin. It might as well have burned him, for the words that followed were hot and full of fury.

“I was not blessed with such compassion, alas. So this is going to be very painful for you and very slow.”

With a movement so quick there was nothing Dean could do to stop it, the vampire snapped one of his wrists. Dean screamed, the sound torn out of him from a place he didn't even know he had. Before cool fingers even left his wrist completely, Dean had snapped it to his body, holding the broken, swollen hand close, shaking. Behind him, cool breath suddenly turned into shallow breathing, simultaneously raising the hairs on Dean's neck and sending a rivet of sweat down his spine.

“Get off of me,” He rasped, trembling. “Let my brother go.”

The vampire snorted, “Very persuasive argument. Allow me to answer accordingly.”

In response, he forcefully raised Dean's good hand, still trapped in his supernatural grasp, and pinned it over his head, his wrist pressed against the cool glass of the car's window. A swift kick to Dean's injured ankle had him with his legs suddenly spread, his body pressed further down into the hood of his baby, punctuated by another scream.

“No,” said that dark, thick voice again. He pressed himself against Dean, his erection pressed against him, hard and painful. It was with that that Dean realized what was happening.

He tried to struggle, but every movement was too much even for him, his limbs hot with pain. He screamed for Sam, he clawed at the window, trying to twist his good wrist out of the vampire's grip, but all it did was squeeze tighter. He heard laughter in his ear and felt cool air against his lower back, realizing with a roil of his stomach that his pants were being taken off. His entire body trembled in the cold as it hit his skin instantly. His tremors only got worse when he heard the sickening sound of unzipping.

“Y-You sick fuck. Get off've me.”

Dean tried. He did. Yet his voice was broken, his lips formed words but they trembled doing so. Suddenly he was overcome with a fear he hadn't felt in years. For the first time in how long he actually felt pure fear. It was so potent he shook from it. The fear shone in his eyes, trickled down over the bridge of his nose as he stopped struggling, his cheek pressed against the hot metal of his car, still running, still rumbling underneath him.

“You see, my wife and I used to do this. We used to play this little game. She'd beg and struggle and I'd fuck her from behind over our car. I would drink from her while I did it. It was her favourite.”

Dean curled his broken wrist closer to him, pressing his face harder against his car, maybe trying to make himself as small as possible as fingers reached down between them and pressed at his hole, probing and cold against his skin. Without warning, they pushed inside him.

He should have fought, he should have screamed more. He should have yelled for Sam, for Cas, for any kind of help. Even two fingers had his entire body seizing up, the stretch burning and overwhelming his senses. Dean was instantly hyper aware that he was alone. Enough time had passed that Sam wasn't going to come.

But Dean didn't fight or scream or call for help. He just went limp, holding his broken hand to his chest weakly, allowing his hand to relax against the cool windshield. Maybe... maybe if he relaxed it wouldn't hurt so much...

Suddenly four fingers breached his ass and Dean cried out, fingers clawing out for purchase against the windshield again, twisting in the vampire's grasp. 'No, no, no.'

“Stop!” He rasped, bucking. The vampire's teeth clamped down on his neck and Dean gasped, trying to get air inside his lungs as the dead body on top of him weighed down heavily. Warm blood pooled down his neck and onto his baby, slicking her up under his face.

It was perverse, it was wrong. She shouldn't have his blood on her, she shouldn't be tainted by this... this... Dean didn't want this. This car had carried him broken, bloody, injured, unconscious. But it had always carried him away from the pain. The car had saved him, his father, his brother, his friends...

“Cas,” Dean choked, “Cas... save Sam.”

Castiel would come. Castiel would save them. He had to save Sam. Sam was taking too long. Dean was dizzy from blood loss, weak from it and desperate for his family to be saved. He needed Sam here, safe, he needed his baby to take him and his brother away from this.

Fangs slipped out of his flesh and blood dripped from the vamp's mouth down onto the hood of Dean's car, just in front of his eyes.

“Stop bleeding on her,” Dean managed to whisper, despite all of his more important problems at the moment. Four fingers twisted and turned inside him, pumping in and out, slick with blood, ripping him in ways he hadn't known possible.

He was being finger fucked over the hood of own car – Dean pressed his face against the warm metal hood, whimpering – and no one was coming. Something had gotten to Sam... maybe it had been quick for him, like the vampire said. Maybe he was dead in that gas station, just on the other side of that brick wall. Maybe Cas had come too, on Dean's orders. Maybe he'd tried to help Sam, maybe he'd gotten killed himself... somehow..

Fingers retreated and were replaced with – Dean considered struggling again, but all he did was curl in and fight back tears – the hard, swollen head of the vampire's cock, slipping against his ass, painting him red. It pushed against his hole, his dick too thick and too big and too much – it hurt, it burned. Dean's legs gave out. All of a sudden all of his fight was gone, his body limp and heavy. His girl purred under him but it only brought him devastation now. She'd been so comforting up until then, she'd been his reminder that his family was always was there, that they'd always be together, broken and small but together. Now it was just them two, covered in blood.

He had shut down so deeply, he had retreated so quietly that he hadn't even realized his body was screaming, that his throat was making automatic whimpers and whines as cold flesh slapped against him, sending his heavy, limp, and broken body jutting back and forth on top of his hood. He knew he was in an enormous amount of pain, he knew he felt sick to his stomach, he knew he was so hot that the Impala felt cool under his skin now, but it was suddenly all far away. Because Sam was dead, Cas was probably dead, the impala was covered in blood and no one was coming. No one was coming and he didn't even want to fight back. How could he? How could --

With a horrible snarl that sent Dean lurching right back to reality, the vampire pulled out of him violently. His entire weight was lifted off of Dean. There were sounds of fighting – grunts, snarling, flesh hitting flesh and metal clinking with metal, but Dean ignored it all. His body slipped off the Impala. His body hit the ground hard and instantly it knocked some lucidity back into him. Using his good arm and leg, Dean dragged himself around the car, away from the vampire. Whoever was trying to save him might lose and he might get him again. He had to hide. Dean Winchester was hiding.

The sounds stopped by the time Dean reached the back of his car, his knees and elbows shredded from being dragged over cement ground. To his horror, slow foot steps followed. In a panic, Dean crawled under the his car, the back of the car providing just enough room for his body to fit, the top of his head almost burning against hot metal. He used his jacket to cover his mouth and nose, trying not to inhale the exhaust fumes.

He knew his attacker would find him. He wouldn't survive this one, but at least he tried this time. Dean pressed his face against the ground, dizzy and weak again, letting himself relax against the ground, letting his baby protect him one last time. She rumbled over him, whispering to him.

A hand wrapped around his good ankle and before he could help himself, he let out an intelligible cry of desperation.

“Oh my god.” He heard a voice somewhere over the trunk of his car. “Is he under there?”

There was another rumbling voice and then a pair of feet walked into Dean's vision. Dean stared at blood covered black dress shoes. Then knees donning black trousers, long pale fingers against the ground, and finally Cas's tired, blood speckled face.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other, their shared gaze heavy with understanding. Dean lay there in the dirty, trembling and holding his limbs close to himself, still trying to make himself look small despite the fact that rescue was here. Suddenly he was enveloped in shame and humiliation. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his baby. He didn't want to leave her warm shelter and face the cold reality of what happened to him and the thoughts that he'd been thinking not minutes ago. He'd been ready to give up. Here was his rescue yet he could not face them.

“Is he okay? Is he fine?”

It was Sam. Dean could hear his voice now. He pressed himself closer tot he ground, shame enveloping him further. He didn't want Sam to see him like this – broken, humiliated, and surrendered.

Sammy couldn't see his big brother like this. Dean had to be his hero, he had to be --

Eyes shining with comprehension, Castiel reached out and stroked Dean's hair, his fingertips gentle as they brushed his temple and cheek bone.

Dean's body tingled and suddenly all of his physical pain was gone. Under him, he slowly flexed his broken wrist.

It worked just fine.

As he shifted and wiped away a tear as it fell, he felt that he was fully clothed again, his broken bones and removed clothing placed back where they should be.

Castiel's hand pulled away from his face yet he let it hover in front of Dean, palm open and turned up. Dean stared at the hand and then nodded, forcing himself not to let his tears fall again. Dean reached forward - his face burning with shame – with a hand that shook, and took Castiel's hand.

Cas helped Dean out and up on to his feet. Sam stepped forward and hugged his brother.

“Are you okay? I panicked, when I got here you weren't anywhere and Cas had ganked the guy but there was blood all over the hood.” He stepped back, looking Dean over, seeing him completely healed. He looked at Castiel then back at Dean, “It wasn't ... your blood, was it?”

Dean pressed a hand to his neck even though he knew it would be intact. Despite how shaken he felt and how badly he wanted to breakdown, to his amazement his voice came out steady. “Yeah, uh, he bit me at one point. He kinda... he really had me for a second.”

Sam's face looked pained. “I'm so sorry, man. Two of the vampire chicks from the nest jumped me in the gas station. They got the clerk and I mean, if Cas hadn't shown up to save me I'd be toast. Are you okay? You as pale and sick as when I left you. Shit, you're shaking.”

Dean leaned against the Impala, hiding shaking hands in his pockets. He bowed his head, staring at the ground, feeling tears dangling on his eyelashes. He knew Sam was fighting with himself not to mention them. “I'm fine. Bastard just took a lot out of me.”

Sam nodded slowly and in a voice that was infuriatingly gentle, he suggested, “I'll drive again. Why don't you sleep for a bit? I'm gonna grab the stuff we came here for in the first place. We should be safe for a while this time.”

Dean bowed his head further and nodded. Sam walked past him and around the corner again.

He was left there with Castiel. The two stood in silence for a moment, then Castiel stepped towards him and around Dean's shoulders he draped his trench coat. Dean looked up and stared at Castiel, his eyes wide and shining.  
He opened his mouth to ask Cas what he thought he was doing, but instead no sound came out and Cas rushed forward to catch Dean before he hit the ground. Dean crumpled in Castiel's arms, his hands pulling the coat tighter around himself. While his eyes burned and his lashes were wet, Dean didn't dare cry. His breath came heavy and fast though, his eyes wide and lips trembling against Cas' collar.

“Don't tell Sam. Please don't tell him.”

“Dean --”

“Please,” Dean begged, his voice raw, “If... If you tell him, I won't be able to handle this.”

Castiel, like the Impala, was warm around him. He was a barrier. He was protecting him. Strong arms held him up, then slowly lifted him to his feet, helped him find his legs.

Together they walked around the Impala and Castiel opened the door for Dean, letting him slide into the back seat. To Dean's surprise, Castiel slid in beside him and closed the door.

Inside the Impala they said nothing for what felt like a long time, though perhaps it was only a minute or two. Dean sat still, his hands gripping the trench coat so tightly around him that his knuckles were white, bloodless like his face. Castiel sat beside him, pressed closely to his side but saying nothing.

Through the blood smeared window, over the hand print just visible at the bottom of the windshield where Dean had grasped for help, came Sam around the corner, striding towards the car with a face lined in worry.

In the silence between them, just before they'd be joined by Sam, Dean tilted his head towards Castiel's direction, his eyes shining.

“Thank you for saving me.”

It was quiet but somehow so loud in the silence. Castiel looked at Dean, his expression emotionless though his eyes were something fierce, something bright and fiery. He opened his mouth to reply when Sam opened the door and slid in, his eyes watching his brother in the mirror, concerned.

Sam drove them away from the gas station and down the road. Around them, the Impala hummed quietly, carrying her regular tune. She carried him and his family away, down the road in the night so they could rest, so they could deal. Until next time.

_Fin_

Comments and Feedback are so loved and welcome.


End file.
